


there's fire in you.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, tell me if i should bump the rating up thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: maybe it's heavenly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	there's fire in you.

**Author's Note:**

> _6\. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift._

“Hey, Luka,” Adrien says against his neck, before leaving butterfly kisses that trace upwards to his jaw, “Luka.”

“Hm? What is it?” Luka asks, distracted. He’s trying (and failing) to transcribe this song he’s composing for Adrien, but it’s not easy with the said blond on his lap, leaving kisses that make his heartbeat trip. He can’t even find it in himself to be frustrated, the kisses are distracting but overall _good._

“Can I borrow Passion for a while?” Adrien asks, nosing the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, before leaving a loud smacking kiss against his pulse point. “Please?”

Luka gulps, resting a hand against Adrien’s hip to steady his blond lover and silently plead for him to stop. He feels more than sees Adrien grin before he relents and instead begins to leave featherlight kisses on his cheeks. (The blond has won many an argument over the years with the force of his kisses and how much they affected Luka.)

“Passion? Sure. I don’t mind.” He purses his lips at that. He did mind, a little. After all, how was he going to check if he was getting the song right if Passion wasn’t there for him to double-check on?

Passion is one of Luka’s guitars, his acoustic guitar to be exact. His electric guitar’s named Sanctuary. (When Adrien learned their names, he laughed and had fondly called Luka a nerd. Then again, Adrien was a nerd too for knowing the context of those names.)

“I won’t take long with her, promise.” Adrien assures him, before pulling away from his seat between Luka’s legs. Luka tried not to frown at the loss of warmth surrounding him, instead looking up at his boyfriend who was putting his shirt back on and slipping his socked feet back into well-worn chucks.

“Wait, right now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep!” Adrien nodded enthusiastically, going to the stand where Luka kept Passion on. He did a bit of rummaging before he found the guitar case that Luka rarely ever used. He watched fondly as Adrien gently placed Passion inside, taking care not to bump her into anything, as if Adrien were handling a baby instead of an inanimate object. (“She’s precious to you,” Adrien had told him years ago. “Of course I’m going to be careful with her.”)

“Alright,” Adrien said, case straps on his shoulders. “We’ll be back before you know it. Don’t miss me too much, my dearest Achilles.” Adrien leaned down to kiss Luka on the forehead.

“Just get out of here, Patroclus.” He said, grinning.

He watched as Adrien left, taking his guitar with him. He sighed. _Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave._

Well. Now that he didn’t have any pleasant distractions, he could go back to transcribing this song properly. _What to do, what to do._

* * *

“Luka?” 

He looked up from the sheet music, from his seat on the floor—he had moved to the floor when being on the bed had started making him feel sleepy—to see the flushed and grinning face of his boyfriend. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back. That was quick.” Barely an hour had passed, and Luka hadn’t even needed Passion just yet. What was Adrien planning?

“Um, so, you know how Jagged Stone’s here in Paris right now, right?” Adrien grinned.

“Yeah, I told you yesterday. He’s here for a concert. Why?” His heart was jumping again.

Adrien’s grin widened, and Luka’s heart was leaping in his chest now, “Well, I may have… visited Jagged in his usual hotel a while ago and…” he trailed off, looking at Luka, grin still on his lips.

“H-how did you even do that?” Luka asked, shaking his head in befuddled amazement.

“I have some connections,” Adrien shrugged. “So,” he gently removed the straps of the guitar case from his shoulders, presenting it to Luka. “Open her up.”

Luka unzipped the guitar case, breath held, and he let it all out in a gasp when he saw Jagged’s familiar signature on the body of his guitar. _“Keep up the awesome work, man. Rock on! Jagged Stone”_ was written on Passion with black permanent ink. “Oh my god.”

“Do you like it? I mean, I guess I should have asked if it was okay to write on her, but that would have spoiled the surprise, but what if I ruined her? Oh God, Luka, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—” He shut up when Luka, grinning, placed Passion on his bed, tugging Adrien down to sit on his lap, before pulling his speechless boyfriend into a heated kiss. He poured out all his gratitude and love for his boyfriend into that kiss, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss to remove the offending article of clothing before going back to kiss his panting boyfriend roughly.

Adrien moaned, pushing weakly against his chest, pulling away, breathless, “S-so, you liked it?”

“Yeah,” he answered, panting, “Of course I did, Adrien.” He cupped his blushing boyfriend’s cheek with one hand, keeping the other on his bare hip, tracing circles against heated skin. “You didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“I wanted to. I know how much you admire Jagged, and I know you’ve been facing a slump with your music lately, so I thought… maybe you needed some inspiration? I mean, who else to inspire you but your idol, right?” Adrien explained. “I hope it helps.”

“Oh, Adrien,” Luka smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adrien replies, flush travelling down to his neck. “You should know that already. I love you a lot.”

“Yeah, I know, mon beau. I know.” His hand goes down from Adrien’s cheek to join his other hand on Adrien’s hips.

“Good. Also, I promised Chloé that I was gonna let her take me shopping with her, because it’s all thanks to her that I was even allowed to meet Jagged. And something about having a spa day, which I’m not looking forward to, I’m guessing the shopping trip is retail therapy because I know she and Aurore broke up last week and she—” Adrien’s words are cut off with a choked moan. Luka delights in the way blood rushes to his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Luka smirks at the blond on top of him, before grinding their hips together again. “You talk too much,” he teases, voice going husky.

Passion the guitar innocently stays on the bed as her owner and his boyfriend become… preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD OK LET ME HAVE THIS
> 
> also yea i finally used the song that inspired my username (snorts)
> 
> fun fact i have an acoustic guitar that i named Passion. but i named her Passion for a different reason, and while writing this fic i was like "ok but what if i made luka name his electric guitar sanctuary because he's a nerd like that" and i was like me @ myself: you fucking genius
> 
> twitter: [@reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
